makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Parentnapped
Charlotte takes Vendetta's parents Violetta and Viktor on a picnic. Vendetta sends a fiend to bring them home, but he comes back with Charlotte's cheerful grandmother, Charlene. Vendetta writes a note to Charlotte about "trading parents". Plot summary Vendetta and Grudge are out on the road with their car. Grudge drives but can't drive properly. Vendetta looks out the window sees Charlotte on a picnic with her shrunk down parents, Violetta and Viktor. She tells Grudge to stop the car, which causes him to drive into a tree. Vendetta runs out of the car to Charlotte and asks her what she is doing with her parents. Charlotte says they are having a picnic. Viktor eats a cocktail wiener and Violetta enjoys a pea. Vendetta wants them to come home, but they want to stay with Charlotte. Then, Vendetta declares that she does not care about their picnic and leaves. Later at Vendetta's house, Grudge is fixing the car in front of the house. Vendetta is inside watching a commercial for Grandma Charlene's Candy and Auto Parts store. She gets tired of TV and waits for her parents to come back home. She sends a purple fiend to go and get them. Meanwhile, Charlotte, Violetta, and Viktor are playing a board game called Meat Tycoon. Then Charlene asks if someone wants "sugar hams". Outside the house, the fiend is seen coming as the screen fades to black. Later, the fiend came back with Charlene instead of Vendetta's parents. Vendetta tells him that he gets no snacks tonight. The fiend starts crying and leaves the room. Charlene comments the "cozy home" Vendetta has. Vendetta tells a fiend to write what she says as a letter for Charlotte: "Dear, stupid girl. You have my parents. Now I have your grandmother. I have special plans for her. Heh heh heh. If you beg me, perhaps I will trade with you. Yours fatally, Vendetta." At Charlotte's house, Charlotte waves goodbye to Vendetta's parents but sees a letter outside her front door. She reads it and thinks Vendetta wants to trade parents. She runs towards Vendetta's parents and tells them the "good news". They say they "should go", but Charlotte takes them in her hands. Meanwhile, Vendetta and Grudge are making a fiend when Charlene enters the kitchen. Charlene takes the bowl with the yet unfinished fiend and tastes it. She decides it needs more sugar. She takes a whole sack of sugar and pours it in the batter. The batter explodes and an over-rushed fiend comes out making much noise because of all the sugar. Vendetta tells Grudge to lock Charlene in the basement. The next day, Violetta and Viktor are sleeping in Buttons' hamster cage. Charlotte wants to stay home with her "new parents" and decides to not go to school. Out in the yard, Charlotte had made them an amusement park in their size. At school, the red bird fiend tugs off Mr. Milk's tie. Vendetta laughs maliciously. Charlene enters the classroom and brings Vendetta's lunch and a new pink sweater. She gives Grudge a pink scarf and a pink fur hat. Then Charlene starts spraying "new car smell" all over the classroom. Vendetta orders Grudge to take Charlene back home. Meanwhile, Violetta and Viktor are terrified after the amusement rides. Charlotte tells them to "take a break, relax and enjoy the bird show". After the bird show, she starts a whale show and a parachute ride. When school is over, Vendetta comes home and sees Charlene and Grudge cleaning with aprons and feather dusters. Vendetta gets tired of Charlene, and tells Grudge to take her back to Charlotte. At Charlotte's house, they are having a rodeo on a squirrel when Vendetta and Grudge come with Charlene. Vendetta takes her parents and leaves Charlene at Charlotte's house. Charlene calls Vendetta a "sweet girl" and Viktor calls Charlotte a "horrible girl". Vendetta gives them their daily bean and Violetta says that they love her. Then Vendetta replies "Do not make me angry"! Fiends *Fiend with TV remote *Burly fiend *Memo *Sugar fiend Memorable quotes Title cards Parentnapped.png Background information *This episode is one of the two episodes that do not feature a song, the other being "Super Evil". *When Vendetta is flipping through television stations at her house, the music heard soon after she flips from Grandma Charlene's commercial is the theme from the original ''Making Fiends'' web cartoon. Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Charlene, red bird fiend, fiend clock *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta, Violetta *Peter Merryman as Grudge, Mr. Milk, burly fiend *Dave Wasson as Viktor, sugar fiend Category:Television episodes